


o hey look Big Q's insane

by Anonymous



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Drugs, Gen, Insanity, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28431033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: another insane older brother prompt but with Quackity :)
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & TommyInnit, No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 121
Collections: Fanfic Anonymous





	o hey look Big Q's insane

**Author's Note:**

> lmao hey

Quackity's checking around Techblade's house, looking for weaknesses, and he finds Dnret. up until this point he thought Tommy was dead, but the child's just asleep in his lil raccoon piss den. Big Q is not entirely sane, we all know this, and he wants to make sure Tommy is safe and doesn't "die" again. he finds a weakness potion in Techno's chest, and uses it on Tommy. yada yada yada, Big Q makes a secret evil brother room, (bonus if it's under El Rapids) Tommy sad, Tommy gets brain weird, Tommy happy, Big Q happy. Uh, Technobro scared for Raccooninnit?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my phone it's so weird


End file.
